Halloween Romance Spectacular
by rockinruler88
Summary: From the 2011 Halloween Scans. Japan runs into Greece at America's halloween party and things heat up between the two to say the least. Note: mainly sex with some romantic moments. Involves mentions usuk. GreecexJapan, yaoi, lemon. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Warning: Contains yaoi boyxboy and references of usuk. Don't like, don't read. **

The moon shone brightly as I walked towards the noisy, brightly lit hotel when America was hosting his Halloween costume party. I decided to wear my old samurai outfit that I found in the back of my closet.

'This sure does bring back memories.' I thought as I looked down at my sword and proceeded to walk inside.

'Wow America-san really outdid himself this time. I thought it would have been a little low-key considering his economic problems and all.'

"Hey Japan!" I looked over and saw my best friend approaching me.

"Hello America-san." I smiled.

"Hey dude cool outfit! Loving the sword!"

"Arigatou."

"Hey have you seen England anywhere around here?"

"No I'm sorry I haven't."

"Ok thanks anyway. I gotta go find him. See ya Japan." He waved as he ran off.

"Bye." I waved and couldn't help but smile at the American's obvious feelings for the Brit. 'He always comes and goes so fast.' I turned into bumped into a tall figure.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. Oh hello Japan." It was Greece. He was dressed as a gladiator.

"Hello Greece-san. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good. I like your costume." I tried to keep my blushing to a minimum as I saw how attractive Greece-san looked.

"Thank you. I like yours as well. Would you like to continue our conversation in on of the parlors."

"Yes that would be nice."

We sat together on a lush couch. The parlor was pretty much empty except for a few guests that were having light conversations and drinking. We were both quiet for the most part as we just enjoyed each other's company. We talked as he lied his head on my lap and I gently ran my fingers through his hair. Then, American called for all the guests to join him in the main room to announce the winner of his contest. The few people got up to leave the room and I proceeded to follow them until I was stopped.

"Greece-san we have to go now." I said as he held my wrist.

"No." He said calmly.

"Why not?" He rose off the couch and walked to the doors. He closed and locked the doors.

"Japan I want to tell you something." He said with his back still facing me.

"Yes." I said, curious as to what he had to say. He turned and slowly walked towards me. He stopped right in front of me and stared into my eyes.

'His eyes hold so much emotion.' I thought.

"Japan I like you." I smiled.

"I like you too, but I don't see why you had to go through all the trouble to tell me. We are already friends."

"No you misunderstand me. What I feel for you is stronger than the what one feels for a friend. I love you." My face turned very red at that moment. He started to walk closer to me as I leaned against the wall in an attempt to get away from these feelings of embarrassment.

'Why does he always have to be so straight forward?' I thought as I was trapped between him and the wall. I looked away from him as he reached his hand forward to cup my face.

"Japan I have something I've wanted to ask you since I first met you." He whispered. 'Seriously why is it whenever he talks it sounds seductive.'

"Y-yes?"

"May I..kiss you?" My face grew redder and I could feel my heart racing.

"U-uu-umm." I was afraid to answer.

"You don't have to say yes, I just want you to be honest with me." I couldn't respond.

"I'll take that as a no. I'm sorry to have bothered you so much." He moved away from me and turned towards the door.

"W-wait." I moved forward and grabbed his wrist. He was silent.

"Please don't go." My face was hidden under my bangs as I looked at the ground.

"I don't understand what you want me to do Japan." He said.

I hesitated. "Please. Kiss me." He turned toward me as I continued to stare at the ground. He held my face in his hand again and lifted it so I was looking up at him. He had a gentle smile as if he was the happiest person in the world. He leaned forward and I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes as our lips met. The kiss was gentle as his lips moved against mine. I felt my head grow light as he deepened the kiss. I broke away for a breath of air, but he pulled me back in and kissed me hard. I could feel my legs grow week as his tongue took my breath away. He sensed my legs were about to give out and moved us to the couch without breaking the kiss. My thoughts were clouded as we made out on the couch. I broke away for air and panted as my hands rested on his chest in an attempt to keep the Greek at bay. My face was flushed as my eyes opened slightly to look at Greece. He held me close to him.

"I'm sorry I guess I got a little carried away. I forgot you're not used to such contact." He said.

"No it's fine, I enjoyed it." I said. And I did. This is one of the best moments of my life. He kissed my cheek and pressed his lips against my ear.

"May I continue?" He asked. My face turned red as I could feel his warm breath travel down my spine and go straight to my growing erection. I gulped and slowly nodded. I gasped as he began to nibble and suck on my ear. He blew on and whispered to me.

"Good choice."

He kissed down my neck and sucked gently on my collarbone.

"Greece-san before you continue there's something I have to tell you."

He looked up at me. "Yes Japan."

"I-I love you too." He smiled at me and kissed me. "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

He started to undo the tie around my costume and slide my clothes off. He started to kiss and lick his way down my chest. I tried to hold in my moans as he started to play with my nipples.

"Don't worry Japan, it's so loud out there so no one will be able to hear us. Be as loud as you want." I moaned as he bit hard on my nipple an continued to pinch the other. I felt goosebumps as he started to lick up my legs and began sucking on my inner thighs.

"You're sensitive here, aren't you?" He said as he sucked in the area under my knee (popliteal fossa for your fact of the day).

I covered my face to hide my embarrassment, but felt a pair of large hands quickly remove them.

I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I'm sorry I forgot how shy you are. Please don't hide from me." He said.

"Ahh...Ahhhh.."

I moaned as his hand moved up and down my shaft. My body was overheating and my senses were going crazy. I couldn't process anything. Then I felt him start to lick my manhood. The amazing sensations made me cry out in pleasure. On impulse I ran and intertwined my fingers through his hair as a way of asking for more. He understood and started to suck on my head before fully engulfing me.

"Ahhh Greece-san." I shamelessly moaned his name as he gave me such pleasure. I could feel myself getting closer.

"Ahh Greece-san I-I'm going to-" Then he stopped.

"Eh w-what are you doing?" I looked down and blushed because Greece-san was staring at my ass.

"Cute." I blushed and looked away.

"Why must you always be so direct?"

He smiled and chuckled. "I don't know. Just because I guess. You look cuter when I act this way though."

He kissed lightly around my soft cheeks as he molded them roughly in his palms leaving slight hand marks.

"So soft." He said.

I moaned softly as he teased my hole with his wet tongue. I closed my eyes as I felt him part my hole with his thumbs and let out a yelp as he pushed his tongue deep inside me and pulled out. His face looked like it was in a daze.

"So good." He said. I panted as he brought me to the edge of the couch and pushed my legs in the air to get a better view.

I moaned loudly as he stuck his tongue inside again and began to thrust in and out. I grew hotter and could feel my precum seeping from my slit as I heard his moans grow. I bit my thumb in an attempt to silent as he slowly inserted his index finger. I shivered in slight pain at the intrusion and tried to relax myself.

"Don't. I want to hear your voice." He said and I removed my finger. I yelled as he stuck another finger in and began to scissor my insides.

"Is this too much? I can stop if you like." He said in his gentle voice.

"No I can manage." I moaned and grunted as his fingers moved around my insides.

"Please relax or it will make the rest even more difficult." I moaned as he suddenly used his other hand to stroke my manhood. My body grew hotter. I felt pleasure build up again. He increased his pace along with adding his tongue to spread me even wider.

"Ahh! Greece-san I'm going to come!" I closed my eyes and my body shook as I came. I could feel my hot fluid shooting out of me, most likely onto my clothes and his hand. I felt him pump my manhood and finger me until my body calmed. I opened my eyes to see Greece-san lick his hand and my body clean.

"Very good." He said. He leaned up and kissed me. I moaned as I tasted the salty, bitterness of my come against his tongue. He sucked gently on my tongue before breaking apart.

"Japan may we keep going?" I was still lost from all the events that just happened. I nodded feeling that I was too far gone. As he stood I slid back on the couch to prevent myself from falling. Greece pulled off his white shirt and couldn't help but stare at his strong muscles. He looked at me puzzled.

"You're staring. You don't like?"

"N-no. I mean yes I do. I mean I d-didn't mean to stare." I blushed as he smiled at me. My eyes wandered down Greece's body. It was beautifully sculpted like many of the statues in his country. That's when I noticed the huge bulge under his gladiator skirt and spandex.

"I'm sorry I got a little excited seeing you like that."

"Does looking at me really make you feel this way?"

"More than you know." I smiled a little.

"Japan would you mind taking them off?" I blushed at his request.

"I'm sorry it's too soon. I shouldn't have asked. I'll do it myself."

"No." I said and he stopped. "I'll do it." 'Although I have no idea what I'm doing.'

I moved forward towards his skirt and slowly slid it down until only the spandex was left. I hooked my fingers in the pants and slowly slid it down. His manhood sprang to life as it was released from it's confinement. My eyes widened.

'It's larger than I thought!' I was frozen when I realized that would be going inside of me. I was snapped out of my trance when Greece spoke.

"Japan are you alright?"

"Y-yes I'm fine." Then he noticed what was troubling me and hugged me.

"It's ok. It'll only hurt a little. We can stop if you want." He whispered softly.

"No. I want to keep going." I gently pushed him onto the couch and sat on the floor between his legs. My clothes were still draped around me as I reached for his manhood and gently stroked it. He grunted at the contact and I stopped.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked concerned. I didn't want to ruin this with my lack of experience.

"No. I've just wanted this for a long time and I'm trying to hold myself back. It feels really good." I started to rub him again.

"Please Japan I want more." He moaned.

"Yes Greece-san." I said. I leaned forward in front of him and hesitated before I began to gently lick his manhood. The smell was strong, intoxicating and addictive as it overwhelmed my senses. 'It tastes so good.' I thought. I sucked up and down his length as he moaned and cried out my name. I gently licked and sucked on the tip before engulfing his length into my mouth. I nearly gagged on it because it was so large and my mouth was not used to this kind of treatment.

"Japan!" He yelled in pleasure. I relaxed my throat as I started to bob my head up and down on his length and pumped whatever I couldn't fit with my hand. He put his hand on my head as he gently thrusted into my mouth to satisfy his need. I moaned as precum mixed with saliva mixed and slicked my throat causing him to thrust faster. I took him out of my mouth as continued to pump him while moving downward to suck on his balls.

"Fuck Japan! Don't stop!" I engulfed him with my mouth again and moved faster as he gripped my hair. I looked up at him and our eyes met.

"Japan...I'm going to come." He moaned before releasing his seed inside my mouth. I struggled to swallow it all as some of it dripped down the side of my mouth. As I pulled him out of mouth, some squirted onto my face as I held out my hands and stuck my tongue out to catch it all.

"So good." I said as he emptied himself onto me. I cleaned what I could with my tongue and he cleaned the rest with a tissue. Then he started to climb on top of me.

"Japan are you sure you want this? I can stop if you want." He said as he hovered over me. On impulse leaned up, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I looked into his eyes.

"Greece-san...please take full responsibility." He caught me off guard as he kissed me and positioned himself at my entrance. My body stiffened as he slowly pushed in and pain surged through my body. I shut my eyes tightly and I could feel tears start to line my lashes. He kissed me softly.

"Shhh. Don't worry the pain will go away. Just relax." I breathed slowly as he pushed deeper inside me until he was fully in. He gently kissed my tears away.

"May I move now?" He asked. I nodded.

I gripped his shoulders tightly as he slowly began to thrust inside me. My mewls gradually turned into moans of pleasure. I could feel his hot breath against my skin as the sweat and friction between us turned me on more. I opened my eyes and looked up at Greece-san. His face was twisted in pleasure as his sweat covered bangs stuck to his face. His eyes were a beautiful shade of dark green that were clouded by lust. His movements were smooth as he arched into me.

"Greece-san..ahh." I was filled with ecstasy as pushed my legs up so he could move deeper inside me.

"Japan you f-feel so good. So tight." I didn't care what happened anymore. All that mattered was him and I and the pleasure we gave each other. I needed more.

"Greece-san. I-I need more!" On that cue he flipped me over onto my stomach and pounded into me from behind. I reached for something-anything-to hold onto. I gripped the couch as he moved harder and faster. My thoughts were clouded as I tried to process what he was saying.

"Japan move yourself against me. It'll feel even better." I pushed myself up to support myself and began to thrust back onto him.

"Ahh..m-mhh" The friction between us increased as we developed a rhythm. His hands gripped my ass as he steadied himself and pounded into me harder. I could feel myself on the edge.

"Ahhh!" I arched my back hard as a surge of pleasure ran through me. He pounded hard into my prostate bringing me closer to absolute bliss. My tongue hung out of my mouth and saliva dribbled down as moved more against his manhood.

"Hah Greece-san..ah."

"Hah Japan..so..good."

My arms finally gave out and Grecce-san caught me. He pinched my nipples again as I leaned against him. I moaned into his ear and bit my finger to contain my moans as quickly stroked my manhood.

"Japan let's come together."

The room became loud with our moans as we both came again. I moaned loudly as he came hard inside me, his hot seed filling my insides. He continued to thrust through his orgasm as my come shot onto the floor and covered his hands. He continued to pump me dry as felt his cum overflow and drip down my legs. Our breathing slowed as my head slacked on his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy?" He asked. I could barely make words, let alone think as my body relaxed itself.

"Yes." I whispered. He gently pulled himself out of me as I felt even more of his cum seep out of me. I lied on the couch and watch with half-lidded eyes as licked my cum off his hand and leaned down to clean my hole with his tongue. We redressed ourselves and cleaned the room to rid it of any evidence of our 'interaction'. I hope the stains and smell aren't that noticeable. We both opened the door and noticed that there was no one there.

"Where is everyone I asked?" Then we heard a booming sound coming from outside. We walked outside to find everyone watching Halloween themed fireworks on the hill behind the hotel. Greece and I sat in the back together and watched. I looked over to see America-san and England-san dressed up as Batman and Robin holding hands. 'I guess they did end up together.' I thought as I smiled.

"Japan?" Greece-san asked.

"Yes."

"Does this mean we're together now?" I blushed as I hadn't really thought about it.

"Yes. I guess it does." He smiled.

"Good. I love you Japan."

"I love you too Greece-san." He leaned over to kiss me and I kissed him back. 'I guess I found someone who makes me just as happy as you are America-san.' I thought and smiled.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoy it. I might write more GreecexJapan oneshots if I have time. If you like, read some of my usuk fanfiction if you like that pair. That is all. Remember to like, review, and follow. :) **


End file.
